Amante Prohibido
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: Una anciana mujer es condenada a recordar por siempre la historia de dos jovenes enamorados que jugaron con la muerte, con tal de no perder jamas su inmenso amor, ahora solo espera el momento de ser perdonada y poder descansar en paz Eiri x Shuichi


Aquí Sakura con otra historia, prometo terminar las otras pronto, pero por favor denme su opinión de esta la verdad hacia tiempo q no escribía y pues perdí el toque… los personajes de gravi no me pertenecen (pero algún día lo harán xD) bueno los dejo con la historia que la disfruten …

Amante Prohibido By: Alexiel Sakuma

Se enciende la chimenea de una pequeña casa a las afueras del bosque de los recuerdos, una mujer ya algo anciana decide descansar, en su vieja mecedora de madera, cierra sus ojos por un momento, se encuentra ya cansada, desesperada de seguir y no poder descansar, a pesar de sus ya doscientos años de vida sigue ahí… débil, frágil, eh indefensa, una lagrima recorre su mejilla, su piel marchita es iluminada con la luz del fuego, pero si momento de descanso es interrumpido por dos pequeños niños que entran en la habitación…

- Abuela… Abuela… - dice uno de los pequeños subiéndose en las piernas de la anciana, la cual abre sus ojos con dificultad.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño Keitaro? –

- Cuéntanos una historia – dice él otro de los pequeños.

- Muy bien… siéntense aquí conmigo frente al fuego- los dos pequeños, se sentaron frente a la anciana esperando ansiosos la narración que les esperaba esa noche.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino gobernado por un apuesto príncipe, el cual tenía un pasado muy oscuro de su niñez, siendo ocultado por su consejero real para propia seguridad del príncipe… su nombre era Eiri… Eiri Uesugi.

Una noche en que el príncipe Eiri, paseaba por el bosque real se encontró con la sorpresa de que en sus dominios una persona era perseguida por sus guardias reales, así que decidió entrar y descubrir de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.

Eiri: Mr. K… Mr. K…¿Qué ocurre aquí? - pregunto al general de su guardia real.

Mr. K: Mi señor- dijo reverenciándose – Este joven insolente oso a entrar a sus dominios y robar alimento de los huertos- haciendo una seña para que acercaran a su prisionero a pies de su amo.

El general tomo al pequeño muchacho, y lo obligo a soltar las pocas frutas que llevaba en sus pequeñas manos, posándolo frente al príncipe, era un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, cabello rosa y unos hermosos ojos violetas.

Eiri: Suéltenlo- ordeno su majestad

Mr. K: Pero mi señor…

Eiri¡Silencio di una orden!

Mr. K: si señor- soltando al pequeño.

Eiri: Pueden retirase me encargare de él- los guardias se retiraron del lugar al oír las ordenes de su amo ya que cuando lo molestaban podía ser muy despiadado… -Dime ¿Te encuentras bien?-

El pequeño solo lo miro molesto…

Eiri: bueno dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Shuichi: Shindou… Shindou Shuichi-

Eiri: bien Shuichi yo soy…

Shuichi: no es necesario que me lo diga se perfectamente quien es ¬¬… es el príncipe Eiri - dijo algo molesto.

Eiri: Así es… pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué me miras así?, si no tenia el gusto de conocerte o.O- pregunto confundido.

Shuichi: Pues yo si te conozco… eres el maldito que nos roba el poco dinero que tenemos los del pueblo, por esa razón vine a cobrarme y llevarles de comer a mi familia- su voz sonaba cada vez mas molesta.

Eiri: n.ñ un momento ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo le robo el dinero a mi pueblo?-

Shuichi: Así es… ¬¬… se supone que tu gobiernas este lugar, así que es responsabilidad tuya- lanzándose sobre el apuesto rubio.

Eiri: Oye contrólate ¬¬… mi padre es el responsable de aquello, no te preocupes hablare con él, no permitiré que le haga eso al pueblo que algún día gobernare- Quitándose al chico el de encima.

El príncipe se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo del rostro.

Eiri: Toma esta fruta, y llévala a tu familia, cuando necesites algo puedes venir a verme.

Shuichi: o//o si gracias…-

Shuichi salio de ahí deprisa con miedo de que los guardias reales lo estuvieran siguiendo y llego aun pequeño y abandonado pueblo.

Shuichi: Mamá, papá, Maiko… Ya llegue-

Mamá: que bueno que llegas hijo te estábamos esperando-

Shuichi¿Dónde esta Maiko? 

Mamá: bueno ella fue a conseguir las medicinas para tu padre que volvió a decaer u.u-

Shuichi: ya veo u.u… bueno mira traigo comida -

Mamá: Shuichi… como pudiste- dándole un golpe a su hijo

Shuichi: o.o pe… pero mamá….-

Mamá: De ¿Dónde te robaste eso? ¬¬… ningún hijo mió será un ladrón me oíste.

Shuichi: Pero mamá no lo robe… el príncipe Eiri me lo regalo n//n-

Mamá¡No mientas Shuichi!

Shuichi: pero es verdad- el oír el alboroto el padre se levanto de su pequeña cama de paja, donde yacía bastante enfermo.

Papá¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Mamá: es Shuichi que fue a robar comida a los huertos del palacio.

Shuichi: no es verdad

Mamá: no mientas-  
Papá: tranquila querida… si en verdad lo hizo esta bien, esos sujetos nos han robado durante tanto tiempo nuestras pocas ganancias.

Maiko: mamá, papá ya volví con la medicina.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real.

Rey: Mr. K trae a mi hijo por favor- ordeno el rey muy molesto.

Mr. K: si señor.

Eiri: no es necesario que me mandes llamar ya estoy aquí ¬¬-

Rey: Mr. K puede marcharse quisiera hablar a solas con mi hijo

Eiri: que es lo que quieres ¬¬.

Rey: como pudiste permitir que ese muchacho se saliera con la suya ¬¬-

Eiri: mjmj por favor padre… si los sigues tratando así lo único que lograras es que te odien… y conspiren contra ti. 

Rey¡Eiri!... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Eiri: es la verdad padre solo que no quieres verlo.

Rey: Como sea… ve a descansar que mañana serán los preparativos para que tomes el poder.

Eiri: ¬¬ como si me importara el poder- dijo en voz baja-

Rey¿perdón?

Eiri: nada padre.

El príncipe Eiri salio de la habitación muy molesto ya que lo que más odiaba era hablar con su padre. 

Al día siguiente, Shuichi en compañía de su mejor amigo y hermana fueron al huerto del palacio, por más comida para los más pobres.

Hiro¿Estas seguro que no nos pasara nada?-

Maiko: hermano… tengo miedo T.T-

Shuichi: tranquilos chicos todo estará bien, el príncipe Eiri, me dijo q podía venir cuando quisiera .

De pronto una sombra detrás de ellos apareció.

…¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-

La anciana hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Abuela ¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Keitaro

-Si abuela di nos- dijo su hermano.

Bien continuare con la historia…

Bueno es todo por hoy tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, solo dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si debo continuarla … les agradezco el haberla leído… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… 


End file.
